


the friends we find along the way

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, cuteness, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel finds a little friend on the way back to the apartment and hopes Dinah won’t freak out or get upset.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	the friends we find along the way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all like this! Sorry it’s a little short, but I just wanted to write this softness. Let me know what you think!

Laurel was walking back to the apartment, hoping Dinah wouldn’t be mad with the guest she had in her arms. The guest was purring in her arms, staying warm under Laurel’s jacket.

She couldn’t have left the little cutie out in the pouring rain. The cutie looked so cold and hungry that Laurel didn’t have any second thoughts when she went to pick them up.

Laurel walked into the bar, nodding at the bartender and going in the direction towards the elevator. When she reached the apartment, she was grateful that Dinah wasn’t in the living room right now. She wanted to clean up the little furry friend and get them some food.

Laurel moved to the closet to grab a warm towel and walked over to the kitchen sink, settling the friend in the sink. 

She got so distracted by trying to get things together that she didn’t hear Dinah come down. Dinah got closer and gasped at what Laurel brought home.

“Laurel, why is there a kitten in our apartment?” Dinah asked, looking curiously at the cat.

Laurel began to clean the cat off and decided it would be best to respond to Dinah, “The kitty was out in the freezing rain, D! I couldn’t leave them.”

Dinah walked over to the sink to watch the kitty sit calmly as Laurel cleaned them up. Dinah sighed and moved to the fridge to grab out some fresh fish. They didn’t have any cat food and Dinah figured the cat was hungry.

Laurel continued to clean off the cat, while Dinah was working on cooking up the fish for the cat. Dinah also made some quick rice for the fish to rest upon for the cat. 

When Laurel was finished, she quickly dried off the cat and held the cat close to keep them warm, waiting for Dinah to be done with cooking the food. Once Dinah was done, Laurel sat the cat down and encouraged them to eat. It wasn’t a problem however as the kitty quickly moved to devour the fish.

Laurel smiled at Dinah and was glad she wasn’t taking this the hard way. Whenever she brought animals home before, the person she was with would take it the hard way and would do some extreme things. It made Laurel shiver to even think about it. She couldn’t help that she always had a soft spot for animals in need, especially cats.

Dinah put some water in a bowl and sat it down next to the cat and opened her mouth to speak, “So.....are we keeping them or??”

Laurel’s eyes got wide at the question and a huge smile crossed her face. She couldn’t believe that Dinah was even considering keeping it. That’s what Laurel wanted to do, but wasn’t sure if Dinah would be okay with it. “Are you serious? You wouldn’t mind?”

Dinah shook her head and smiled, “I don’t mind pretty bird. I’ll just need to go out and get the cat some things.”

Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah and pulled her in close, grateful to the universe that she had this woman in her life. “Thank you, D!”

Dinah’s heart fluttered and she gave Laurel a kiss on the head, “Of course. I’m gonna go grab some things real quick, you wanna stay here with the kitty?”

Laurel quickly nodded her head. She didn’t want the cat to be alone and she was sure the cat didn’t want that either.

Dinah released herself from Laurel’s embrace and moved to grab her jacket. Before walking out the door, she let out a quick, “I’ll be back. Call me if you need me.”

“Be safe, D!” Laurel quickly shouted out to make sure Dinah heard. 

Once she sensed Dinah was gone she sat on the couch, watching the cat from afar. She didn’t want to make the cat too nervous. Laurel turned on the TV and waited for Dinah to return. 

As she was sitting there watching the TV, she heard a quiet noise that could be a mix between a purr and meow. Laurel looked down and saw the kitty sitting there staring at her. Laurel smiled and picked up the kitty, placing them on her lap. Laurel began softly petting the cat and felt so content. The kitten’s purr was very calming to her and she was happy they were keeping the little friend.

About fifteen minutes had passed and Laurel heard the elevator ding. She looked and smiled when she saw Dinah walk in, carrying bags. Dinah sat the bags down near the kitchen and moved to take her jacket off.

Laurel felt herself stop breathing at the sight. Even though she saw Dinah often, Dinah was so beautiful that it still took Laurel’s breath away. “Everything go well?”

Dinah hummed and nodded, moving to take things out of the bags. “I think I got all the basic cat necessities. Anything extra we can get later.”

Laurel decided to get up, picking up the cat with her as the cat continued to sleep. The cat woke up for a second at the sudden movement, but quickly closed their eyes back when they realized they were good. Laurel walked over to where Dinah was and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you, songbird. I really appreciate this.”

“It’s no problem, Laur.” Dinah shrugged, giving the kitty a quick pet. “The cat’s cute and the cat needs a home. The outside world is no place for them. They deserve loving homes.”

Laurel felt her eyes water and had to blink them away. She couldn’t believe that Dinah felt that way, which shouldn’t surprise her really considering Dinah had a big heart. She was just in awe of her. “Well, I’m happy you didn’t turn this little cutie away.”

“I could never!” Dinah said as she stopped putting up things for a moment. “What are we going to name the cat?”

Laurel considered that for a moment and felt her heart swell at the notion of it. The moment you name the cat, the cat becomes part of your family and she loved that. Laurel smiled as she thought of a name. “Jay.”

Dinah’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “Why that name?”

Laurel blushed at that, not wanting to seem weird as to why she picked the name. “Well it’s gender neutral for one.”

“And the other reason?” 

“It’s your middle name.” Laurel shyly admitted. She really loved Dinah’s middle name and thought it would fit perfectly with the cat. “If not, it’s o-“

Laurel was cut off by Dinah pressing her lips against her own. Dinah brought her hand up to Laurel’s cheek to caress at it. They were interrupted when the cat meowed at them. The women laughed and Dinah pressed a kiss on the cat’s head.

“It’s perfect, Laur. I’m touched though.” Dinah said, bringing her hand to push Laurel’s hair back behind her ear. “You’re a big softie, you know that?”

Laurel pouted at that and kissed Dinah on the cheek. “Only you and Jay are allowed to know that.”

“I’m okay with that.” Dinah replied, pulling Laurel close to her to give a side hug so she wouldn’t disturb the cat.

Laurel looked at the stuff Dinah got and was very happy with the things she got. She got really good cat food and other things that’ll make this cat’s life even better. She felt really touched Dinah went through all of this for an animal Laurel just brought home. “You wanna watch a movie with Jay and I?”

“I would love that.” Dinah responded. The women made their way back over to the couch and she noticed Laurel had the look on her face that she wanted to ask something. “What’s on your mind?”

“You can say no, but could we maybe foster animals? There are so many animals and so little foster families, they really need homes and I feel like we could help them!” Laurel suggested. She was very passionate about this, but didn’t want to do anything that would upset Dinah.

A big smile crossed Dinah’s face and she nodded. “I would love that, baby.”

“Really?!” Laurel excitedly asked.

“Really. You’re right, animals need help and we could help them.” Dinah replied, excited with the thought of becoming a foster.

Instead of responding, Laurel decided to snuggle into her girlfriend with Jay sleeping in her lap. She was very excited for what their future would hold.


End file.
